Next Door Neighbor
by othlvr16
Summary: Might be longer than a 1 shot. totally AU Lucas and Brooke never met but have similar pasts; she moves in next door. An instant attraction between the two. Their kids want them together. Will true love win in the end?
1. Same Story

**A/N- This is for those who wanted to see a Brucas one-shot; ****dianehermans****, ****Adam S.**** So this is totally AU and Brooke and Lucas have never met. They both have teenagers. Brooke has a teenage daughter named Samantha (Yes from the show but she is really Brooke's in this Fic) and Lucas has a teenage son named Keith. Depending on how this plays out it maybe more than a one-shot. It's up to those who review to see if I should extend it.**

* * *

The moving truck comes down the street. Lucas sees it out his window and he knows it must be his new neighbors. His son Keith was outside playing basketball; like father like son. Lucas walks outside to see who is moving in.

"Hey, dad, shoot some ball with me," Keith says while looking over at his father.

"In a minute, we have new neighbors," Lucas replies while staring at something.

Keith follows his father's line of vision and then he sees what he is staring at. A beautiful brunette was walking up the steps to her new house. Her smile could light up a room and the dimples just added more flare to her.

Keith walks over to his dad and whispers…

"Go introduce yourself."

"You too," Lucas replies while pointing to a teenage girl he could only assume was the daughter of the woman he was staring at.

"Okay," Keith says while leaving Lucas standing in his spot.

* * *

Keith walks up to the younger brunette.

"Hi, my name is Keith and I guess that you are my new neighbor."

"Um…you would be correct…the name's Samantha, but you can just call me Sam," Sam says with a smile.

"Do you need help?" Keith asks motioning to the boxes that were on the ground.

"Yeah, if you want to help. I could use it. My mom spends and spends, but never gets rid of things," Sam replies.

"It's no problem," Keith says while picking up a box and following Sam into her house.

* * *

Lucas walks up to the older brunette who was looking at her daughter and a new friend.

"My name is Lucas. I'm your neighbor," Lucas says while holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Brooke," Brooke says while taking Lucas' hand.

Both felt a spark between each other and they couldn't help but smile at each other. Lucas had no idea what it was, but he was fascinated with this woman and her daughter. Brooke felt the same way.

"Well, I should bring in more boxes," Brooke says while picking up a box marked kitchen.

"I'll help you," Lucas replies while following Brooke inside.

* * *

A few hours later Brooke and Sam's stuff were inside and Keith and Sam were playing basketball in the front. Keith was teaching Sam how to play. Brooke and Lucas were outside watching their teenagers have fun.

"You have to bend your knees a little," Keith said while Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You know Keith I think I do fine thanks," Sam replies sarcastically.

"Your form is all off though. Here I'll show you," Keith says.

He flung the ball in the air, but didn't make the basket. Sam laughs at him.

"I thought you were teaching me how to make the ball go in and not out."

* * *

Brooke looks over at Lucas and he looks back at her.

"You know Keith's basketball team almost made it to state. You daughter should be lucky she is getting taught by him," Lucas replies with a small grin.

Brooke laughs at him.

"What is so funny?" Lucas says.

"Just watch," Brooke replies.

Lucas and Brooke continue to watch Keith and Sam.

* * *

Sam took the ball from Keith and stands at the three point line.

"I don't think you should start there," Keith suggests.

"This is how you shoot a ball Keith Scott," Sam says.

She shoots the ball and makes it in.

"Nothing but net," Sam replies with a laugh leaving Keith staring at her.

* * *

"How did she do that?" Lucas asks Brooke.

Brooke just smiles at him.

"She took her team to state back in LA," Brooke replies happily.

"Dad, did you just see that?" Keith yells to his father.

Lucas just nods his head.

"Where did you learn to play like that Sam?" Lucas asks while the two teens walked closer to their parents.

Sam had a sad look in her eyes and Brooke saw that.

"Um…my dad," Sam replies sadly.

"When is he getting here?" Keith asks his new friend.

"Keith that was kind of rude," Lucas scolds.

"It's okay…he won't be here, he's dead," Sam says a little angrily and runs off to her house.

Brooke watches her daughter run away and she wished she could take the pain away.

"I'm sorry. Can I go talk to her?" Keith asks Brooke.

"I think I should you wouldn't understand," Brooke states.

"Actually, I do. I lost my mom," Keith states sadly.

"Go talk to her," Brooke says.

Keith runs to Brooke's house to find Sam.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke sit outside in silence.

"I'm sorry," they both say in unison.

Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"You're curious aren't you?" Brooke asks Lucas and smiles a little bit.

"Sort of, I know we both just met, but I don't have many friends. After my wife died I sort of lost my friends," Lucas replies sadly.

"How about I tell my story and you tell yours?" Brooke says.

"Okay. I'm listening," Lucas says.

Brooke takes a deep breath.

"I have lived in LA my whole life. I was popular and I had one best friend. His name was Julian Baker. We did everything together. When we were in high school we started dating and fell in love. When I was 16 I found out I was pregnant with Sam and it scared the hell out of me but Julian was by my side the entire time. A year after Sam was born Julian proposed to me and I said yes, 6 months later we were married. I love my life I still do. Sam is the best thing in my life. Her dad taught her how to play basketball and she fell in love with it…She's my little girl and Julian was always jealous that she hung on me all the time, but he found that he could share basketball with her and he was happy…Anyways, last year Sam got her permit and Julian was teaching her how to drive. They were doing everything right and some idiot runs a red light and smashes into the car causing their car to flip upside down…Julian died on impact, but Sam was rushed to the hospital. Sam blames herself for her father's death and she won't get back behind a car…and I don't know what to do," Brooke says a little out of breath. Brooke has tears in her eyes and so does Lucas.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," Lucas says while grabbing a hold of Brooke's hands.

"It's okay. Sam and I are dealing the best way we know how. We decided we needed a fresh start and decided to come to Tree Hill. Your turn, what's your story?" Brooke asks while wiping her tears away.

"It's funny our stories are really similar. My best friend was Peyton Sawyer. I've known her since I was little and in high school we dated and by her senior year she was pregnant. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We wanted the wedding to happen as soon as possible. She was 8 ½ months pregnant by the time the wedding came around. We said our I Do's and then she went into labor. We had Keith the day of our wedding. She was a great mother and she died when Keith was 8. She ran a red light because she was late picking him up from school. Keith blames himself sometimes, but he is starting to do that less and less. I haven't dated anyone since what happened and I haven't liked another girl until I saw you," Lucas says while staring into Brooke's eyes.

"I know what you mean," Brooke replies softly.

"I want to kiss you right now, but I think that would be wrong of me," Lucas says while leaning closer to Brooke's face.

"We all have to be bad at some point," Brooke replies with a chuckle.

Lucas smiles and leans into Brooke and kisses her. The kiss was soft and gentle. Brooke takes a hold of Lucas' neck bringing him closer.

* * *

Inside Brooke and Sam's house Keith and Sam are looking out the window.

"Dude, your dad is kissing my mom," Sam replies with a small smile.

"Yeah, they look good together," Keith replies.

"It's about time for my mom to find some happiness," Sam says with a yawn.

"Come on let's get you upstairs," Keith replies.

Keith and Sam lie down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walk into the house and upstairs to Sam's room.

Keith and Sam have their eyes closed.

Brooke looks at her daughter and starts to freak out about the kiss.

"Lucas, can we forget what just happened out there? Whatever this is, it can't happen, I can't do that to Samantha and I won't," Brooke whispers.

"Brooke we felt something you can't ignore that. Sam will be fine and I know Keith will too," Lucas replies softly.

Brooke looks at Lucas.

"I can't I'm sorry. Keith can stay here tonight, but I think you should go," Brooke says while walking out of the room. Lucas reluctantly follows.

Sam and Keith both open their eyes and look at each other.

"We need to do something," Keith and Sam reply in unison.

* * *

**A/N-So I ended it like this because it made it so that I could continue it if need be. So, what do you guys think, should I continue? If I do it will probably be extended to a three or four shot but who knows it could become a story anyway, I hope you Brucas fans like it. Let me know.**


	2. Happiness Again

**A/N-I'm sorry it has been awhile since I updated this story but the truth is I got kind of bored with it so this will be the end of the story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Lucas and Brooke shared their kiss. Sam and Keith have been trying to figure out a way to let their parent's be happy, but nothing has worked. It is definitely not for a lack of trying.

Sam and Brooke are in the kitchen finishing their breakfast.

"Sam, are you going to try out for the girls' basketball team at school?"

"I've been thinking about it. I know that's what dad would want and Keith said that I should because apparently the girls' team here sucks really badly," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

"You and Keith huh. I feel a romance coming on."

"Mom, Keith and I are just friends and that's how we want it to be. Speaking of Scott boys what is going on with you and Lucas?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Mom, you have been avoiding him for the longest time."

"Samantha, I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

Sam picks up her stuff and brings it to the sink.

"Look, I don't know what is really going on with you, mom, but it is okay to like Lucas. Just know that you aren't betraying dad in anyway. He would want you to be happy," Sam says while retreating up the stairs.

Brooke is left in the kitchen thinking to herself.

_I like Lucas, I really do. I married Julian and now he's gone and I feel alone, but when I met Lucas, a part of me felt like I could love again. I guess I was just hiding behind Samantha. I should stop avoiding Lucas._

* * *

At the Scott household Lucas and Keith were in the kitchen talking.

"Dad, do you like Brooke?" Keith asks unexpectedly.

Lucas looked at his son and smiled.

"Honestly, I do. I have never felt this way before. Don't get me wrong, I will always love your mom, but Brooke is different," Lucas says with a smile.

"Well not that you need my permission or anything, but it would be okay if you dated her. Brooke is kind a cool."

"Thanks Keith, but she keeps avoiding me," Lucas says sadly.

"Then keep trying, eventually she'll give in," Keith says while he walks out the front door and heads to school.

* * *

Keith and Sam are walking to school and talking.

"So, did you tell your mom how you felt?" Keith asks.

"Yep, your dad's cool and I also told my mom that my dad would want her to be happy and it's true," Sam replies honestly.

"Sam, do you think we are doing the right thing…I mean with our parents?" Keith asks unsurely.

"I don't know about your dad, but I know that my mom…ever since my dad died she has put a lot of stuff on hold for me, but now I think it's her turn to find happiness again and I think it will happen with your dad."

"How can you be so sure?" Keith says.

"Have you ever seen them look at each other?" Sam asks her friend.

"Yeah, dad looks at your mom kind of like the way he looked at my mom…with love."

"Same goes for my mom. I know she is ready to love again, but I just think she is afraid of what will happen," Sam replies sadly.

"Yeah, well I just hope that they can figure it out by themselves because two teenagers playing matchmaker is hard work," Keith replies with a laugh.

Sam chuckles at her best friend's antics.

* * *

Brooke knocks on Lucas' door and takes a deep breath. Lucas answers and is surprised to see his next door neighbor.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asks.

"I have to tell you something," Brooke states simply.

Lucas invites Brooke in and they walk into the living room.

"Look, Lucas, when we kissed I got scared. I haven't felt this way about anyone since my husband died and I was scared of losing him, but I thought that I would be with him forever, but then he was taken from me…and I am sorry for my lame excuse, but I was hiding behind Sam and I tend to do that with my feelings, but she told me to be happy and I am…with you," Brooke confesses.

"Brooke, I get what you feel. I feel those things too. When I lost my wife I never thought that I would end up falling in love and I know it's fast and early, but something about you made me realize that I should be happy again…when I met you my world turned upside down and even though we have only known each other for a few weeks I can honestly say that we could make this work and what's even better is that our kids want this too," Lucas says with a smile.

"I feel like I am a teenager again," Brooke says with a smile.

"I know the feeling," Lucas says with a grin.

Brooke leans in closer to Lucas and they share a gentle kiss. When they pull apart both of them are smiling.

"Brooke, would you like to go on a date with me?" Lucas asks.

"I'd love to," Brooke replies with a grin.

* * *

Keith and Sam are sitting on the couch. They came home from school and there was a note at Sam's saying to stay over at the Scott's house. Brooke and Lucas were out getting ice cream.

"Why the hell would my mom want me over here?" Sam asks.

"Have no clue…maybe they got together," Keith states.

"I don't know maybe."

Both Lucas and Brooke walk into the living room and see Sam and Keith looking at them.

"We have something to tell you," Brooke says.

There was a long silence until Keith broke it.

"You two are dating aren't you?" Keith questions.

Lucas looks at Brooke and smiles.

"Yes, we are," Lucas replies.

Keith and Sam give each other an understanding look.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Sam states while grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

"And I need to talk to you Brooke," Keith states while telling Brooke to sit down.

"You like my father?" Keith asks.

"Yes, I do," Brooke says quickly.

"You would never hurt him?" Keith asks.

"Not intentionally, no."

"Good, just remember if you do hurt him, intentionally or not you aren't going to like me," Keith says while Brooke looks at him and gulps down the lump in her throat.

* * *

Sam and Lucas are sitting in the kitchen and Sam is staring at him.

"Don't hurt my mother," Sam exclaims.

"I'm not planning on it," Lucas says.

"Good because if you do, I can make your life a living hell and I don't care that you are Keith's dad," Sam says.

Lucas looked a little intimated by the teenager which made Sam smile.

"I'm done talking to you know," Sam says with a smile as she walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Lucas walks up to Brooke and smile.

"Your kid is protective of you," Both Lucas and Brooke say in unison which causes them to laugh.

Sam and Keith look at their parents.

"You scare him?" Keith asks.

"Yep, did you scare my mother?" Sam asks.

"I think so…does this mean they will stay together?" Keith asks.

"I hope so," Sam says with a smile.

Keith and Sam look over at their parent's as they share a loving kiss. Keith and Sam share a high-five in victory.

"She's definitely cheery," Sam says.

"He is broody," Keith states.

"And you are our kids," Brooke says with a laugh causing the two teens to jump.

"What do you say? Should we go out on our date now cheery?" Lucas says.

"I think we should broody," Brooke says with a smile.

Lucas and Brooke walk out of the house and Keith and Sam are smiling at them.

Broody and Cheery together. A perfect ending for two next door neighbors.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it Brucas fans. I actually found this hard to write considering I am not a real big Brucas fan but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
